


Prayer To The Kurta

by ephona



Series: Soul of the Series - A Collection of Fandom Based Poetry [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Poetry, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona





	Prayer To The Kurta

To thee I pray in complete sorrow

For why do I pray to thee?

Praying I should not be

but talking to you face to face.

How our pride has fallen like

the drops of blood spilled

and how I bleed from my heart

Out onto a river of rage.

 

To thee I pray in complete hopelessness

for a future clear of vengeance

When will I stop hurting?

When will I stop murdering?

Will this hatred every stop?

Will this ever stop before I die?

Or will I die feeling nothing

but anger, pain and loneliness?

 

To thee I pray as my eyes shine scarlet

I see nothing but red on the horizon

In my horizon I see dark spots

Crawling into my mind

The plea I make to thee, brethren

Is one I’ve made before

Justify my sins in heaven

So that I may rest comfortably in hell


End file.
